


Envy

by RatMonarch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Banter, Dogs, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Six doesn't think his dog loves him anymore.Yes, his feelings are hurt.No, he is not overreacting.





	Envy

“I don’t think he likes you very much,” Arcade said bluntly, as he stroked behind Rex’s ears. Six could see smug amusement was playing at the corner of the doctor’s lips as he said that. 

As much as Six hated to admit it, Arcade might actually be right. 

“I don’t understand!” Six exclaimed in frustration. “He was acting perfectly loving towards me before you joined!”

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night,” Arcade said, clearly unconvinced. Rex still stood happily by the other man’s side, his tail wagging, tongue lolled out. It was like having salt rubbed in the wound. 

“How could you do this to me, Rex?” Six said sadly, feeling utterly betrayed, “I thought we actually had something special.” Despite his words, Rex didn’t even glance his direction. 

Six truly _didn’t_ know what happened. Ever since he had acquired Rex from the King, the two of them had been really close. Six had only had the dog for a week, but the two of them already had a whole host of adventures. They poked around strange areas, met weird people, and fought many scary mutated creatures and Fiends. The two of them also play wrestled on their down time and he always made sure to save treats in his bag for Rex to enjoy while they sat by a campfire. He had thought they were friends. Allies. 

So how was all that bonding destroyed by the arrival of one doctor?

Arcade had finally joined the party after Six had made use of his frequent visits to Old Mormon Fort to soften the man with casual flirtations and promises of adventure. And despite the fact that Arcade had only been an official member of their little group for half a day at most, Rex seemed to be fascinated, not leaving the doctor’s side once. Even when Six would call the dog over, Rex would only give him a small glance before returning his attention to Arcade.

Six had been a little off-putted at first, but he had brushed it off as just Rex being excited. After all, Arcade was new, so Rex wanted to inspect him was all. Get to know him. 

But after hours had passed and Rex was still not budging away from Arcade, Six was beginning to feel actually hurt. Seriously, Arcade barely even gave the dog attention, saying he found dogs annoying. What the hell did Arcade have that Six didn’t?

It didn’t help that Arcade had noticed his jealousy and was lapping it up. Looking at Six, he said, “You know I didn’t think I’d be adopting a dog when I joined but-”

Six promptly flipped his middle finger up at the doctor and was about to say something rather crass, when suddenly Arcade looked down at Rex and demanded, “Will you stop?! What are you doing?”

Six saw that Rex was pressing his nose rather insistently at Arcade’s coat, sniffing loudly, his tail wagging eagerly. Arcade looked at Six accusingly, as if the courier had specifically trained Rex to do that just to be inconvenient, saying, “He’s been doing that ever since I joined.”

Six shrugged helplessly, saying, “Maybe your coat smells good.” Why Arcade thought he knew the inner machinations of a dog’s mind was beyond him. 

All of a sudden, Rex managed to hook his nose into Arcade’s pocket and before Arcade could push him off, the dog pulled out a plastic bag full of Brahmin jerky, racing off as Arcade let out a yelp of protest and tried to swipe the jerky back. 

Six couldn’t help but laugh at the display, knowing from experience that Rex will have gobbled all the jerky in a few seconds. 

Arcade let out a string of curses, muttering, “I forgot I had those in there…”

Rex immediately came racing back, clearly satisfied with himself and returned to Six’s side, barking animatedly. Six felt a sense of triumph and turning to Arcade, he smirked and said, “Looks like he used you.”

Arcade rolled his eyes and grunted, “And people say dogs are loyal…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun I whipped up. In all my Fallout fics, Rex ends up being on the side so I wanted to make it up to my favorite dog with this fic. Also I needed some snark. It's amazing how fake dogs will act if you have food lmao. 
> 
> Critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
